User talk:Hero Forever
You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? 9 624;44211144;111/ Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to delete everything, but I had to make room.--Hero Forever 01:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hiiiiii!!! You're a hero too?! So am I! But the thing is I'm sorta the opposite gender of you. I noticed someone else named Zach is in love with you missy. But let me tell you, I think you'll be much better off dating a hero like me than a villain... no wait! Scratch that. A pathetic villain like him. I'll tell you right now that for me... being a stuck-up is noooooo problem at all for me. You know... my being on this wiki is a huge mistake. I recently joined the Kirby wiki site which is why I have this user name. And you know... ditch the zero, go with the hero. Seriously. Mr. O. 21:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and I've noticed that me and the other Zach have same signature. I'm gonna change that in a few minutes. Byiiiiieeee! Mr. O. 21:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There! All changed. UltimateKirbyfan 21:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey pal! Don't be trying to steal my (hopefully) future wife from me. You may be into Kirby as much as I am and I respect that but if you want her... then you'll have to get through me! Mister O. 21:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well... if it's a fight you want, then a fight ye shall get! Meet me on the user battles thing that was added to the main page. UltimateKirbyfan 22:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Will do! See you there, jerk! Mister O. 22:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ...What is going on?--Hero Forever 22:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know but I can tell you this... Angel will win this fight, but he will suffer major damage in the process. I don't know how but this is what I see in Angel's future. I know of his future with you too. Let me tell you... it will never happen although it will almost happen. I unfortunately cannot foresee his next plan. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 22:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and bye till tomorrow. 00:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Battle between Hero Forever and Deathwalker 13000 *(*Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move*) *(*Hero Forever shoots a blast of fire at Deathwalker*) *(*Deathwalker waves his hand and absorbs the fire's energy*) have to do better than that.........." *(*Hero Forever begins to charge up a huge energy ray*) *(*Deathwalker begins to distort the fabric of space surrounding him, creating a shield that absorbs all forms of energy*) cannot strike me with any form of energy- be it light, heat, electric......anything..." *(*Hero Forever punches Deathwalker across the face*) "Fine!" *(*Deathwalker quickly counters with a sucker punch to the gut*) *(*Being punched in the gut forces Hero Forever to throw up all over Deathwalker. Deathwalker was soon covered with vomit*) *(*Deathwalker uses his telekinetic powers to remove the vomit*) feel.............filthy......." *(*Hero Forever holds her stomach, feeling dizzy for a moment. Then, she laughs a little*) "Oops." *(*Deathwalker jumps back, and hovers four feet in the air.*) enjoying this.......aren't you?............" I kind of am." *(*Hero Forever flies up in the air and knees Deathwalker right in the pit of his stomach.*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's leg as she kicks and throws her into the ground*) (*Deathwalker lands, clutches his stomach for a moment, then braces for another attack*) *(*Hero Forever stands up and charges at Deathwalker with her right fist drawn back, getting ready to throw a punch*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's fist and stops her punch*) *(*Hero Forever attempts to pull her fist out of Deathwalker's grasp*) *(*Deathwalker lets go, jumps back, and waits*) *(*Hero Forever sprints forward, attempting to ram into Deathwalker*) *(Legendary Slayer of Light, The looks over his shoulder with a look of dismay and says to his friends*) can tell you right now that this fight is long from over... c'mon, let's go see what secrets Secret has for us." until this villain is defeated...besides what secrets does Secret have for us?" *the heck should I know?! I can only see Angel's path, his decisions, his everything. I can't do that for everyone else. Just him." who are you?" *(*Deathwalker waits*) secrets are you talking about?" we still fighting?" I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I am the all important Legendary Slayer of Light, The. And I'm surprised you heard my little conversation to my buddy Angel. What conversation?" Hey Legend! Let me clear something up with you, okay. You and I are not "buddies" okay? you try to punch me........I'll take that as a 'yes, we're still fighting'"........ who wins?" call it a draw." then. This fight is concluded...Wait a minute, am I still charging at you?!" *(*Deathwalker steps out of the way and Hero Forever runs right into a tree*) "...Ow..." *(*Deathwalker sighs, then uses his telekinesis to fix Hero's broken nose with his mind.*) next time, Hero........" you, and...not to sound ungrateful, but why did you heal me?" "..." gonna' leave me to guess, huh? Fine! But don't think this is over! I'll see to it that you never harm the human race again! So watch your back!" I break that nose again?...." didn't break it, the tree broke it." your point is?........." I just want to know why you helped your mortal enemy." am not truly a villain.......i just punish those who have inherent evil. I must be evil......to fight evil. I spare those who are inherently good.........just don't get in my way, or I'll have to be less.........forgiving of you. Until next time............." (Deathwalker vanishes) Thus ends the clash between Deathwalker and Hero Forever. Battle Aftermath Again, sorry for the deletion. Had to make room.--Hero Forever 22:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Fallen Angel's Evil Schemes Who gave me my own column to plot on? Whoever did that... that was nice of you. Anyway that's not what I wanted to say. I was going to say that I am still thinking of a plan. But when it' has been thought through, I shall post it here. (Did you give me my own column on your talk page Hero?) Mister O. 21:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I put it here...Oh, and uh, you will be vanquished!--Hero Forever 22:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes he most certainly will. By my own hands at the User Batlles page that's connected to the main page. Hmph! UltimateKirbyfan 22:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm still plotting but I'll let you know. 15:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ??? ??? 02:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What?--Hero Forever 02:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Big news! Hey Hero! I'm finally on the featured users list! I am at the very bottom but at least I'm there! So thank you for your help! 15:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No problem! Congratulations!--Hero Forever 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey!! Where is everyone?!--Hero Forever 21:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Even bigger news! I've now passed King Zant in edits while maintaining my position in the featured users list... he's still on the list but now he's at the very bottom. So again thanks Hero! 19:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. you make the tiniest edits. I suddenly learned how to add categories, and now I've been adding for a while.--Hero Forever 02:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I know... I know everything that you do on this site. Hee-Hee. ...Am I in trouble?--Hero Forever 02:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No... Okay! Whew...--Hero Forever 02:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Heh, I thought you were mad. I got all scared.--Hero Forever 02:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. I see... Do you see all?--Hero Forever 02:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... Just like Deathwalker does... Hee-Hee. Then, can you predict the final outcome of the battle between good and evil?--Hero Forever 02:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... Who wins....? Or is that a secret...--Hero Forever 02:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Indeed, it is a secret. Heh, figures.--Hero Forever 02:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Hee-Hee. Looks like I've figured you out.--Hero Forever 03:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? I have a secret for you... A secret so grand it will change the entire image of me... It doesn't matter. I'm never gonna' figure out what the secret is.--Hero Forever 03:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yes! Hee-Hee. See?--Hero Forever 03:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) -Screeches- ........???--Hero Forever 03:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. ...--Hero Forever 03:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You're pretty boring for a hero... Hee-Hee. Evil villain! I will vanquish you and the forces of light shall triumph once more! How was that?--Hero Forever 03:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Better. Hee-Hee. I must go now... It appears as though I have underestimated you. You may have surpassed me briefly on the top users list, but believe me, it will be the last mistake you will ever make! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!! 21:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You're probably going to pass me very soon.--Hero Forever 22:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't you put Big Octo in a page titled Octorok? Big Octos are kind of a special class of monster...--Hero Forever 22:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but it's like the Goomba from Mario. There are Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiky Goombas, Hyper Goombas, Goomboss, etc. But aren't Big Octos a little more like giant squids than Octoroks? They don't really do the same thing. Well, they don't shoot rocks at least.--Hero Forever 22:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you can delete the page, I'll start over.--Hero Forever 22:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Between the centuries of Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker, Most of the species evolved. Kokiri became Korok, Zora became Rito, Deku Babas became Boko Babas, so the Octoroks likely evolved. And besides, they are still called Octos. Yeah...okay, delete the page.--Hero Forever 22:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) no. create a page for Octorok, then copy the info from Big Octo and paste it under a heading titled "Wind Waker". Then I'll delete it. I also have to deal with Gohma and Phantom Ganon. Okay, that works.--Hero Forever 23:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You ought to get yourself a picture signature Picture signature? I'm sorry, but I don't have powerpoint...it's kind of embarrassing.--Hero Forever 23:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have paint or Photoshop? I think I have paint, but I'm not sure how to work it. Sorry, but I only have minimal computer literacy.--Hero Forever 23:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Oh......hm.... what is your favorite Smash Bros. Brawl character? To be honest, I like Sonic, but I'm better off fighting with Toon Link.--Hero Forever 00:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I play best as Toon Link, but am also very deadly with Jigglypuff, Mario, Meta Knight, Zero Suit Samus, Lucario, Marth, Ike, and Yoshi ...Good God...I'm only good with the light-weight characters.--Hero Forever 00:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You mean the fast characters, which are usually light-weight. Lightweight-ness is a disadvantage that usually comes with the advantage of speed or potency at air-combat Yeah, I can't function without a speedy character. And of course, I never use the villain characters.--Hero Forever 00:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorta including myself into the conversation but I'm kinda best with Kirby when it comes to Smash Bros. games... FallenAngel! God, where have you been?!--Hero Forever 00:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I don't mind using villains or heroes- I'm somewhat potent with Ganondorf. Ugh...too heavy. Why are all the villain characters heavy-weight? Just because Darkseid left a dent in the streets of Metropolis doesn't mean that all villains are fat and heavy.--Hero Forever 00:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Meta Knight sometimes is a villain. But you do have a point. Now Angel, I'm waiting for your next move on User Battles. I can beat you all on SSBB! Hee-Hee. Maybe, but you can't be me on the User Battles!--Hero Forever 00:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) It's not maybe. It's absolute. I win. All the time. Hee-Hee. No. I will not allow evil to triumph.--Hero Forever 00:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I do not lose at SSBB. Ask Deathwalker... Hee-Hee. If you were to go against me, you'd be simple to beat, Hero. Hee-Hee. The forces of good will not fall to you, Secret!--Hero Forever 00:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Gee, how many times have I heard that? A LOT. What? You mean you've beaten a lot of heroes?--Hero Forever 00:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Of course. I shall avenge my fallen comrades!! You mean your fallen comrades whom joined the side of people of evil. I'll never join the dark side!! (If that's what you're actually trying to imply) Your fallen "comrades" were transformed by my friends... Hee-Hee. ...Okay? And? That is why I'm Thesecret1070. F.Y.I Deathwalker... An Octo is different from that of a Big Octo... ...--Hero Forever 01:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) "....so, Hero, what do you think of my battle with Angel and his....other forms?" Don't pick on Zach? Perhaps, he should stop yelling... Then I wouldn't be mean back... One more thing like that, and he'll regret it... I have the ability to "destroy" an account, you know... Hee-Hee. Noooo! Take my account instead!! Sound heroic enough?--Hero Forever 02:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not happy... So I don't care... What? What's wrong?--Hero Forever 02:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Zach hurt my feelings once again... Ugh... Don't worry, I'll mess him up in battle! Whatever... -Voice fades- -frowns---Hero Forever 03:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ".........don't worry. I need Zach alive. I'll heal his wounds........after I defeat him in battle. (*begins muttering to self*) "..................Hero and Angel have an........interesting relationship." ...Is Secret okay?--Hero Forever 03:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) "........I can only wonder. I don't even know what Angel did to Secret, but I'll soon find out. (*faces Hero*) The Secret can be really moody when he's depressed, and will get............pretty violent in his mannerisms of speech."" I hope he's okay... Don't worry Hero... me, M-Nuva, Arbiter, and Saber know Micheal like the backs of our hands... he'll be fine... I hope... 14:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) NO... I AM NOT FINE MY FOOLISH FRIEND! HEE-HEE. ...???--Hero Forever 18:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I can see that King Zant is already trying to pass thefallenangel...he is making the very smallest edits... Heh heh... 22:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks to your chatting on this page, you're making it difficult to regain my position on the top users list... 22:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone!! I'm BACK!!--Hero Forever 16:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Vote for the Villain for headline! VFH. "........hello?....." 06:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello!--Hero Forever 18:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Even more big news!!! I've just succeeded Magma Dragoon in number of edits so noww I'm third to last instead of second to last. So prepare yourself! I'll be ready!!--Hero Forever 17:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Super-Secret Weakness This is where I will post hints about my super-secret weakness! 1. The first hint: My weakness is very cartoonish.--Hero Forever 16:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 2. The second hint: My weakness does not involve any type of food.--Hero Forever 16:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 3. The third hint: My weakness is sure to bring an evil smirk to any villain who discovers it.--Hero Forever 20:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 4. The fourth hint: Exploitation of my weakness will not hurt me.--Hero Forever 20:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) "....................why are you giving hints about your secret weakness? That seems..........rather foolish, although you may have a reason......." 23:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You guys don't stand a chance against me otherwise. I'm just looking for a challenge.--Hero Forever 23:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) "......such big talk.......by one so powerless. Very well- if you want to test your power, duel me again, hero." Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. And you don't stand a chance against me unless you speak those words... What my secret is... Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. I don't really want to fight either of you.--Hero Forever 23:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I don't bother in physical attacks... Fighting with the mind and playing with it is funner! ..............Do you know how to fight telepathically? No.--Hero Forever 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) In fact... We should all play a game... What's Thesecret's secret? You hate Zach?--Hero Forever 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... I like Zach... Except when he's all "Shut the (not going to say the word) up!" Oh...then I have no idea.--Hero Forever 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ".........that's a secret too.......and telepathy is a very useful skill to have." See Deathwalker?! You're the only one who knows Thesecret1070's secret! Besides the others who know it... What? Is your secret that you're just a voice in my head?--Hero Forever 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... It's not some stupid thing in your head... "I only know a piece of it........that's all I want to know....thats all I need to know. I'm gonna' stop guessing.--Hero Forever 23:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC)